The present invention relates to an adjustable planing device that is attached to a midship region of a pontoon boat to provide more lift and reduce drag of the pontoon boat. Existing mechanisms that attach to a pontoon boat or other watercraft for adjusting the lift and drag of the pontoon boat or other watercraft are available. One mechanism includes a pair of foils that are attached to an undersurface of a pontoon boat at the rear end of the boat wherein each is positioned between a respective pontoon and a motor mount. Another mechanism includes attaching a planing foil to a catamaran boat wherein the foil is positioned between the waterline and the lower surfaces of the hulls or floats when the boat is at rest so that the planing foil rises toward a planing position on the surface of the water as the catamaran boat is propelled therealong in order to lift the boat and reduce drag. Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.